


夜杀 （衍生）

by yolandaling



Category: SPL2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolandaling/pseuds/yolandaling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本篇为《夜杀》古装武侠同人，有不同于电影原作设定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

夜杀

       这是两个“命比纸薄心比天高”的人相互纠缠挣扎的命运交错。

 

 

     （一）峨嵋

 

      峨嵋是一座山，

      是他手中刺，

      优雅、轻盈、华丽，

      夹在指间，如一对透明羽翼。

      它在夜间出现，美如昙花绽放。

      当你看见的时候，意味着被死亡眷临，你颤抖着、挣扎着，

      它温柔地穿透你，你感到酥麻、兴奋，最后是宁静。

      轻轻擦去它染上的血迹，一如擦去他被遗忘的过去。

      一对叱咤天下的峨嵋刺，

      它的主人是高晋。

 

 

      此刻，这只优雅华丽的峨嵋刺正握在一只尊贵如玉的手里，从高晋的眉心缓缓滑下，抵着他的咽喉。

      高晋闭上了眼睛。

      峨嵋刺继续往下，挑开领口，扎到肌肤，微微发凉。

      挪到心口，手腕用力，一串血珠冒出。

    “王爷若是想饮血，可要下臣去取个杯子？”

      一个几不可闻的轻笑，峨嵋刺继续挑开他的前襟、割断腰带，划过紧实的腰线，将袴裈褪下，露出浑圆饱满的双丘和笔直修长的双腿，用峨嵋刺一寸寸量划着眼前这具低伏敬献的身躯，“你倒是知我心意。”

      这一人之下万人之上、权倾朝野名震番邦的洪王，是拥有高晋的主人。

 

      洪王和衣侧卧，就着烛火细细赏玩高晋冷清淡漠的身体，总是从开始的隐忍自禁到最后妩媚诱惑，调教这具能带给自己无极欢乐的躯体，或许是这些年极少的能带给他一点生趣的乐事，他将手中峨嵋刺扔开，勾起嘴角，“光禄寺少卿、宗正寺上署令，两人死之前，还问出什么？”取过玉盒，打开，一室异香。

    “董其昌承认是奉命，奉命在春日宴当日往您的酒里……”

     拿玉棒从盒中沾起一团，在入口处摩擦，身体自动打开，玉棒将药脂推送进最紧致的地方。

    “奉谁的命？”语音淡淡，玉棒渐渐深入，找到那熟悉的一点，按压。

    “他…他不肯说。”腰脊如弓、双膝打开、臀部翘起，手指紧紧攀着榻上的紫雕桌案，额上冒出细细密密的汗来。

     洪王爷目光幽暗，一手掐着他腰侧，“你可是念旧，手下留情？”玉棒深深抽插，每一下都翻出一瓣鲜嫩，一手找到那颤抖挺立的玉茎，指腹在茎身上轻柔滑动。

   “臣……下臣无旧，下臣是王爷的。”他咬着下唇，尽量忽略下身的痛苦和燥热，尽力回话，“董其昌最后已神志不清，再问不出什么。”

     手指摩擦的力道加了两成，每一下滑动，王爷的小指尾都轻轻扫过他饱满的囊袋。

     恩威并施，苦乐交织，他用了一切自己切身体会过、学到的逼供手段，还是未能得知前日宴中往王爷酒里下毒的幕后主使。

    “这是西域进贡的极品人油，据说用洋奴提炼而成，皇弟知道我喜欢，特意派人送来，就像你一样，都是他对我的一片真意诚心。”

    “是……”玉棒抽出，手指探进，内壁已是一片粘滑湿热，王爷将食指递到他唇边，腻透明的粘液散发出淡淡腥味，“尝尝？”

王爷的灼热已磨擦抵着入口，高晋快把下唇咬出血来。

     那年狩猎秋围，他因射狼惊驾被鞭刑赐死，却因洪王一时饶有兴味的眼神，被求好献媚的皇帝免死罪转赐为侍奉洪王宫室床榻的礼物，这份无妄降临的天恩，对一向高傲自矜的高晋来说却成为永远的屈辱。

    “李骊如又怎么说？”王爷仍然只是在外轻轻试探，仍未决定。

    “长庆年间的年迈宫女俱已放出宫外，虽有玉碟记载，但当年宫闱祸乱，看生人到底是谁，还得按名单查访。”他坚持着回完，已要喘不过气。

    “再查吧。”

     “是。”

     “上来。”洪王突然松开了手，向后一仰，落入松软的枕靠。

     “是”。

      王爷的喜好高晋很清楚，怎样用身体取悦王爷，让主人舒服满意，是他出宫之前内廷公公们给他唯一的交待，“你不想死，就做好自己的本份，把从前那个高晋忘了吧。“

      但他没料到，当内廷要废掉他武功只留性命之时，王爷说了句：”留着功夫吧，我不喜欢废人。”于是王爷救了他的命，还保住了他除了床上侍寝之外的价值。

      他将全身重量都放在双腿和下腹，双手扶着脚踝、后庭夹紧、吞入吐出，落下挺起，让王爷自在地在自己身体里进出，常年习武的身体远比一般男女柔韧紧致，而他的腰力更是远超王爷想象，若无命令，他好似可以一直保持着这个稳定的节奏动下去，腰肢若扶柳，汁蜜如桃杏。

     “你真是……本王的……尤物。”

     拨开被汗水湿透的鬓发，洪王的手抚过他拉长的颈、红肿的乳首、沿着肋骨向下、避开流泪的前端，扣住颠簸起伏的腰臀，稍稍变换了个角度，“啊……”他忍不住一声轻喘，腰一软，双手撑到榻上。

     “继续动，没让你停。”

      “……是……”将自己最敏感的那点一次次用力撞到王爷的火烫般硕大上，每一下都是把自己推向不能抒解的欲望深渊，每一次都拼尽了全力才能后撤，然后，聚集力量，再撞上去。“啊！”挣扎在痛苦和极乐的边缘，双手紧紧抓住王爷身下的丝缎，淫糜的水声夹杂着他断断续续溢出的喘息，预示着他把自己逼到了极限。

     “王……王爷……求……求…您……”

      王爷一把翻过他松软如棉的身子，抬高一腿握着脚踝，把另一腿绕在自己的腰上，盯着他的眼睛：“求我什么？”

     “求……求您……放……过……”激烈的药性已随着血液流遍他全身，身体饥渴地燃烧着，神智已近模糊。

     “求我什么？”深深刺入，碾压着那一点。

     “啊！啊，啊，给我，求…给我……”泪水不可抑制地涌出来，前端近处痉挛地颤抖着。

     这是他的高晋，挣扎抵抗至最后一刻，永远都学不会完整地哀求的高晋。

     他落下的汗水是身体取悦主人最大的努力，喷溅出的液体是王爷对他的占有和宠爱，高潮过去，洪王拥着全身脱力瘫软的高晋，一寸寸抚着他的脊骨，用丝帕擦去他下身污浊，挑起打散的长发，发丝乌黑，洪王将峨嵋刺插入松松盘起的发间，轻语道：“凭你这两年如此侍奉我，也该得个皇子。不如本王请皇弟你赐个封号，‘峨嵋—芳仪’，如何？”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 大理寺

第二章 大理寺

两点宫灯暗中引路，  
布满绿苔的阴湿石壁，终年不见天日的朽木、铁锈血污、空气弥漫着阵阵腐臭，两旁囚牢里不时从铁栅间伸出宛如枯枝的手，伴着断气似的呻吟：“大人，冤枉啊……大人，我真的冤枉啊……”  
两个皂衣红带的狱丞在前，三步一顿，不时躬着身回首，“公子这边请，小心足下。”  
那人目不斜视，一袭白衫，一手拿丝帕轻轻掩着口鼻，左转，右转，遂来到地牢中那间烛火通明的审讯之地。

一干狱丞早提了人犯跪地静候，重枷披发，剥了衣袍，一身血污，分不清似人似鬼。  
“公子，请上座”小吏抬出一张擦拭得一尘不染的太师椅，细心放上绢丝软垫。  
他几不可见地皱了下眉，身后绵衣华服的侍人立即抢步上前，掏出一幅雪白点绣的麻丝软巾，兜着全椅一盖而下，四展铺平，他方轻撩下袍，侧身倚坐。  
众人望着他这一串动作身姿仿若上仙下凡、举手投足说不出的雍容华贵，平日里何曾见过这样讲究的公子，顿时屏息四寂，好似大声呼气都是怠慢了。  
另一侍人立即奉上一个白瓷玉盏，盛着也不知哪弄来的泉水新泡当季的春茶。  
他手腕轻翻，拨开茶沫，顿时茶香盈室，众人只听到乐韵般的盖碗轻磕之声。  
待用完茶，他轻叹一声，启唇道：  
“董明昱，你父已招认了密谋毒害洪王之罪。”  
一直跪伏在地的囚人闻言猛地抬起头来，双目血红一片：“高晋！你不得好死！”四肢锁链哗哗作响，疯狂扑上前去，被狱卒一把按下。  
高晋单手支着下颌，一双冷眼望着地上垂死挣扎之人，无喜无怒：“你要想清楚，你父伏罪，你要如何求请皇恩，保董家不灭族。”  
“呵，呵呵呵……”那人被死摁在地上，瘫软如泥，放肆哭笑：“皇恩？像你那种皇恩？”  
高晋依旧面无表情，缓缓道：“那药非一般之毒，京城难制，是谁给董其昌的？”  
“高晋，你如此卖力，是真喜欢被那人操？难道你还想当皇后？！”那人面容早已扭曲，看向他的眼中只有仇恨。  
“你就算想死，王爷有令彻查，还有董家上上下下三十一口，可以慢慢问。”  
“你这忘恩负义的东西！你不记董家恩德，你和你姐进宫之前还叫我哥哥！”  
“我给你半刻钟。”  
“我什么也不知道！父亲大人是冤枉的，是洪王一手遮天，栽赃陷害！”  
“我不想去问董夫人。”

柱香燃尽，  
侍人端来一盆清水，  
手浸入，血在水中晕开，手腕抬起，在丝绢上抹干，换一盆，浸入，抬起，抹干，再换一盆，如此往复，直到再无一丝腥味。  
话已问完。  
再刚烈的人都有弱点，最终，都得交托出一切，何况董明昱。  
用过的丝绢通通扔掉，侍人奉上焚香球，从衣袖直到双掌一一熏染。  
狱卒将一团烂肉拖回囚笼，大理丞将高晋一行慢送至官门府外。  
“恭送公子，请代致洪王千岁。”  
“辛苦，告辞。”  
侍人们快步抬来一顶肩舆，搭手请扶，高晋拂袖，淡淡一笑，“我想走一会儿。”  
“公子……”  
回头一眼。  
不敢再多言，只得默然跟在身后。

春光明媚，杏桃几枝，  
寸草清新，马铃叮当，  
一骑策马迎面而来，转眼擦身，蹄烟轻尘，带起一片衣角。  
好俊的马，好俊的哥儿。  
“吁……”那人突然拉缰，驻马回头，“三郎？”  
“喂，”拉着马儿小跑而回，语带朗笑，跟在后面直呼，“三郎？高晋？是你吗？”  
步履一沓，恨不能行。  
来人未到跟前，已一个空翻，一手朝他肩头拍去。  
侧身一避，扑空。  
再抓，轻轻一卸。  
那人翻腕变掌，高晋手臂轻挥，那人即朝前扑去。  
交手三招，全是借力使力，眨眼片刻的功夫。  
那人轻巧落地，顺手拍拍衣衫的灰土，一手牵过马，露出一张娃娃笑脸：“高晋，16年了，没想到在这儿碰到你。”  
“陈志杰。”嘴里轻轻吐出这个名字。  
“江南一别，你和你姐进京，这么多年也不来个信儿？”陈志杰拖着马，一边倒退着走，涎着笑脸跟着高晋搭话，“你也太不够兄弟了。”  
“你来金陵何事？”  
“上任啊。大理寺。”  
“原来是新任的大理寺少卿。”  
“就是我，怎么样？不替我高兴？”陈志杰说得兴起，伸手就往高晋肩上一拍。  
高晋身形一顿，神色大变，仿佛沾染上什么毒药，身后一众侍人赶忙快步上前，一时就要将陈志杰围住。  
陈志杰好似并无察觉，继续跟着往下问：“你姐姐呢？你现在何处供职？你走路样子都变了，差点认不出你。”  
高晋已停下脚步，冷冷看他：“我姐已经死了。”  
一挥手，肩舆抬至近前，转身上座。  
陈志杰一时愣住，不知该怎么说，呆呆看着高晋乘轿落帘。  
“从今日起，不要再说认识我，我也不认得你。”  
起轿掉头，旁人上下打量了陈志杰一番，渐行渐远。

他们回到王府的时候，刚过午时一刻。  
洪王用过午膳，斜披一件外袍，正盘腿坐在书房榻上翻阅奏章，看见高晋垂首进来，抬头皱眉：“换了衣衫过来伺候。”  
高晋默默颔首，转了身往屏风去，拉开外袍上的带子，赤了足，脱下内衫，仅剩里衣，咬了咬唇，把里衣也褪了，“王爷，下臣今日沾了不该沾的东西，怕污了您，请允沐浴后再来伺候。”  
洪王闻言抬首，望着屏风半遮的赤裸身体，奏折在掌中轻敲，“李力。”  
“老奴在。”  
“让他们打水来。”  
“诺。”  
“把藤杖也拿来。”  
“……诺……”


	3. 春从，春游

第三章  春从，春游

 

一盘膏脂，几支线香。

先用加了十几种香料的热水把全身肌肤蒸熏至微红，用木槌轻轻拍打，再用清冽的山泉密密浇下，一颗颗水珠滚过肩钾、脊骨、紧实的臀瓣、沿着曲线末入隐密，最后顺着纤细的长腿落入石板，颗水珠清脆零落宛若琵琶弹奏。

两位宫人用纯白丝麻从上而下把他全身拭干，盘好散落的湿发，套上宽大轻薄的丝袍。锁骨袒露衣襟半开，腰间仅系一根松垮的丝带，衣料随着腰的节奏，行走间摩擦着圆润的足踝，摇曳出优美纤细的线条。

拾级而上，行至榻前，屈膝俯首，任君采撷。

“你走路样子都变了。”

短短一段路，行姿步态就教了半年。

从身到心，洪王悉心磨去收敛的桀骜锋利，此时散发出柔和的淡淡光晕，如同名器入鞘，岂容他人沾染。

“起来吧。”抬手示意。

案几陈列着一条藤杖，一沓厚厚的奏折。

“给你一刻钟，把案上所有的奏章默记清楚，背给本王。若有错漏，一字五杖，清楚了吗？”

“是。”

宫人奉上一盏泓新碧的清茶、一碟嫣红桃酥，一盘鹅黄枇杷、洪王挑起一块桃酥，抿一口茶，闭目养神。

“开始吧。”

“江淮都漕司禀洪王千岁代陛下知阅：越州山阴县北30里越王山堰，由观察使皇甫政起议凿山以畜泄水利，为引水灌田之道。明州县北20里有赵河……”

洪王停目一扫，语声立停。

“打哪里？”藤杖在手心轻敲。

“右肩。”

五杖毕，继续。

“明州县北25里有赵河，可引溪流溉田八百余顷，县东30里有白杜河，可溉田……”

语音一顿，藤杖即至。

“400余顷。县东南5里有新河，导大溪水接奉化江，可灌田至数十万。此四项工程预算今二月已呈户部经门下省审议，至今未有诏令，求请王爷千岁亲问决断以拳拳以养民为务，尝作三堰以防旱潦……”

藤杖鞭于皮肉，头脑倒似越发清明，奏章上看的一字一句，如朝堂之上活生生的臣子们朗朗陈奏，天下大事，尽呈一案。

“盐铁运使李汉山叩问王爷千岁：今漕运淤塞，北上概难，泰州如皋县马塘刮碱煎炼私盐者众，而价尽榷天下，斗加时价百钱而出之，为钱一百一十。民之以伤，罚役难止，已动社稷之本……”

“兵部和同中书省上奏：淮南十四州折冲府上报查实未满三年期府兵不足五万，而防御弓矢盾牌铠甲衣皆老旧残缺，今北窥眈眈、疆界无守……”

十封奏折背完，右肩殷红一片。洪王下手一向有度，此等苦痛，对高晋来说，不过是将那些奏章内容更深刻地记印在脑海里罢了。

“给你规矩，是要你记着身份，不是给你折磨自己用的。”

“是。”

“今次又是谁？”

“新上任的大理寺少卿，陈志杰。”

“你方才所背，一字一句，皆为本朝机要，若有泄露……”

“下臣侍奉王爷枕席，与朝事天下无干。”

“无干？普天之下,莫非王土，率土之滨,莫非王臣。你是什么人呢？”

“高晋是王爷的人。”

双目对视，洪王唇边淡出一抹笑。

高晋，你方才所背十五折，漕运、财税、军事、外交，天下兴亡皆呈吾案，吾非天子，你非王臣，应答如此得体机妙，寻不出一丝错处。可惜你一身谋略才智、武功手段，却屈折于床榻之间，做那承欢侍宴之奴，你心如何？真当瞒得过本王？

“希望你永远不要忘了这句话。”

 

 

庆天三十年四月初六，洪王于金陵北湖设宴七国春贺来使。

长樱洲，撷芳殿。

华灯夜放，烟波千雪。

雕栏玉砌，宝马香车，歌舞齐歆。

回纥、南诏、龟兹、天竺、新罗、扶桑、婆利等国使臣携眷及工部、民部、太常寺、光禄寺、太理寺、太府寺从五品以上官员均获邀列宴。

凤箫声动中，玉壶光转。洪王手持金樽，由礼部侍郎相陪作引，沿湖漫步与外国使桌一一交流、致酒，御膳珍馐、琼浆玉液，更有各国进贡的奇瓜异果纷呈献上，毫不吝惜。

欢迎礼毕，洪王归席，即有梨园悉心编排的《唐宫乐舞》、《凌波舞》一一演出。

笛声轻引、编钟浮动，一百六十名教坊舞伎婀娜而来，上梳鸾凤高髻、额点花缅两鬓抱面，粉敷朱唇、胸抹一红，下着金泥簇蝶曳地裙，玉臂金环、手持七彩绫罗，踏歌而舞。

琵琶声响，长绫舞摇，柳腰吟晃，步随拍扳、罗裙轻旋，众美成组移形换影，粉胸半掩，舞步裙裾，使臣官员无一不随和轻拍吟摇，目眩神迷。

两曲舞毕，观者皆兴起喝彩，众使者纷纷起身向洪王寄酒遥辞，这边已有采使贵妇纷纷探问目上所见各种天朝时令锦绫丝綶金雕玉饰，宫人趁时一一送上织造府所做样式小礼，众人取看，无一不花团锦簇、祥光四射，爱不释手。

同时，酒令官又开宣各桌助酒游戏规则，拔河投壶、猜枚射覆，胜者可获宫廷奇珍为赏，顿时上下沸腾，众志拳拳，无论身份，大小官员贵妇使臣舞伎竞乐一处，喜闹非凡。

洪王高座撷芳殿中，四下宾客觥筹交错，外使痴迷玩乐，不由面露霁色、唇角轻勾，宫人见他眼色，奉上一长形玉盒，附耳上来道：“准备好了。”

洪王接过一笑，收拢折扇，示意道：“熄灯吧。”

 

沿湖宫灯被逐盏捻落，

一轮银勾高挂天幕。

各桌案仅余一点烛光，如繁星点点围湖而绕，与湖水、月色遥相辉映。

东风夜放，涛声拍岸，远有歌吟。

水中一面大鼓冉冉升起，众人翘首而望。

一幅长绸从如意殿披檐而下，一道白影随丝而至、越水而过，如踏凌波微步，化羽落至鼓面。

腕缚薄绸，凝身而立。

“咚咚咚咚、啪！”

“咚咚咚咚咚、啪啪！”

鼓起，剑起。

捻一方剑决，一点一挑！

薄绸应声而裂。

手腕轻舒，回眸一望。

扬笛轻扬，

足踏鼓点，身如弦歌。

一劈一划！剑影幻化如絮，绵绵不绝。

琵琶加入，吟”、“揉”、“摆"、“划”，声声玉珠落盘。

剑尖点、挑、钩、挂。

琴弦拨落，萧笙应和。

腰肢如柳，剑势如龙。

坐近者，皆被舞者剑法风姿所醉，其华丽而不掩玉色，似月宫一抹清寒，冰肌一段冷香。

“咚咚咚咚咚咚”

鼓声暗暗催动，剑化凌厉，仿若电光火石，蛟龙出云。

“咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚咚”

踏步似梦幻泡影，霹雳流星。

箜、篌、排萧、丝竹、细乐万歆齐鸣，音乐由散渐快，交织起伏。

鼓声越发激昂，声声入心，空气震动如千军万马，金声、剑努声、呐喊声，人马辟易相击声，众桌、案、碟、盘皆随声而震，众臣使者中已有人掏出绢帕垂首擦去满头冷汗。

嘶，剑气仿若贴面而过，发断、心惊。

鼓止，乐停。

四寂无声。

在场诸座众人多曾听闻盛唐之剑器舞名震天下，今日得闻亲见，无一不震撼得如痴如醉，如颠如狂，纷纷起立击掌，三呼天朝千秋万岁，再说不出其它话来。

 

盛筵既收，撷芳殿暂作行宫，洪王在此休寝。

     宫人点烛燃香，落帘拢幔，四散退下。

洪王侧卧于榻，一肘撑首，双目微闭，两指在眉间轻按。

闻声睁眼，高晋已梳洒完毕，缓身行来，洪王一笑，向他伸出手来。

“今日，辛苦你了。”

高晋跪行一礼：“王爷亲自击鼓领乐，下臣不敢说辛苦。”

洪王握起他的手，好似笑了，轻轻一拉，高晋随势倒下。

“今日一宴，丝绸玉饰、茶器酒酿、金樽银皿，胡人七番尽赏我朝天工造物、兵法军威，只望工部、民部、织造局他们再不负本王一番苦心，能成大事。”

民生已难，盐税不可再加，而漕运水利国防民生多项工程的银款，都要从对外贸易中盈取，每日奏折上洋洋洒洒列出的道道难题，都要眼前这个人提纲契领、甚至躬身亲解。

高晋心念一动，一手已抚上洪王的眉间。

真真是面如冠玉、剑眉星目的美男子。

莫说治国理政、能力才智，当朝天子皆难与洪王相比，就连容貌都云泥之别，且洪王为长，先帝却为何传位给其幼弟，真乃本朝无解之谜。

“高晋。”

“在。”低声相应。

“我的鼓击得如何？”五指相扣，掌心相挲。

如何？

闻雅音而知其意，心有灵犀一点通。方才两人一番配合从未演练，却珠帘壁合犹如天作。从鼓声作引，至众兵如雷，声声如敲心坎，催他血脉贲张，剑气逼人，若真能扬鞭沙场，同进共退，纵死不枉此生。

洪王微微一叹，一手揽腰，另一手把他的头按在自己胸口，只听“砰、砰、砰”的声响，二人无言，只闻心跳。

床榻侍奉枕席承欢的事虽已做过无数，但像今晚这样亲密暧昧却是从未有过，无所适从。

高晋心中默想，王爷今晚，大约是喝多了酒。

拔下他绾发玉簪、乌发披散，扯松丝带，探手入怀，舔吻着修长的颈、耳廓耳垂，拨弄肋骨如琴弦、挤拉他敏感的乳首，褪去外衫里衣，半身尽露揽入怀中，以吻诱哄着他张开双唇，哺入烈酒，以舌搅动相缠，逼他尽数咽下。

咳、咳咳，王爷。

又含住他双唇，向下抚过他敏感的腰、滑过小腹、停留在大腿内侧缓缓抚弄，下身顶着他后腰有韵律节奏地摩擦，被训练过的身体自然而然地反应，双臀向后翘起，摇摆起伏，寻欢承宠。

后仰起头，双眸含泪，拼命呼吸。

“想要吗？”

一手抚上他后背，抚摸着那层层叠叠已淡成一道道白线的鞭痕，重重吻上那些受刑过后留下的痕迹，吸吮啃咬。

啊。

后腰一缩，猛然伸手往后抱向王爷的脖子。

别，别舔那些。

王爷缓缓地进入，那属于他的，时刻为他准备着的身体，如丝如缎，

腰腹挺动、深入浅出、摩擦抵碾，渐如浪上颠簸，驭马狂奔。

手指抠着身下，骨节快捏成白色。

洪王掌握着他涨大挺立的玉茎，摩挲着顶部，四指如弹奏玉萧，包裹着柱体上下滑动，又将双丸在手心搓揉按压，步步将他送上顶峰。

高晋快承受不了这样的欢爱，上身不自觉地在丝缎上摩擦，腿间濡湿得快要滴下来。

王，王爷。

快，快不行了。

会死的。

下唇已被自己咬得一片模糊，泪水盈眶，两腿不自主地抽搐。

此时，只闻耳边低声细语：“三郎，你的剑舞的真好。”。

顿时心跳如鼓，眼前一道白光，如从云中坠下，整个人软软地倒进王爷怀里。


End file.
